


McSombra Kid Continuity Prompts

by NiteWrighter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Family Fluff, Multi, Next-Gen, Parenthood is hard when literally everyone is traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteWrighter/pseuds/NiteWrighter
Summary: Jesse McCree and Sombra have dropped off the face of the earth, both going AWOL from their respective teams. Little is known about what prompted this, but some speculate it may have something to do with Sombra's mysterious "Eye" conspiracy.....or maybe it's the baby that they came back with after 9 months.Next-Gen prompts from an alternate pairing continuity.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 9





	1. Grandma Billie

**Author's Note:**

> Billie is McCree's godmother who raised him, and she's [made an appearance in my McSombra fics before.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000299/chapters/40016796)

McCree toweled off his hands as he turned away from the sink, scanning around for any glasses or plates that had been left behind. Billie was still wiping down the counter, and had seemed to hone in on a bit of caked-on cheese or some other stubborn thing, not looking at him. There was a faint buzz of desert insects in the night just outside the kitchen window. 

“…so…?” Jesse’s voice trailed off a little.

“She’s a beautiful little girl, Jesse,” Billie shrugged, still not looking at him, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“It’s not about what I want you to say, it’s just…” McCree rubbed the back of his neck, “You raised me, so I dunno… figured you’d… know some stuff.”

Billie just had a short scoffing chuckle. “Guess you and her are really up shit creek then?” she said, finally turning her head toward him, “Most parents at your stage are up to their necks in unwanted advice.”

“Well it’s—”

“Complicated. I gathered,” Billie finally flaked off whatever was stuck to the counter and turned around to lean against it. “I don’t know what to tell you, Jesse. The fact that your mysterious lady friend–”

“Sombra.”

“The fact that Sombra,” Billie said the name with the clear frustration at still only being permitted to know Sombra’s pseudonym, “Actually decided to go through with it says more about how she trusts you than anything I could say. And she’s definitely smarter than you.”

McCree’s brow furrowed but Billie just shrugged.

“And what do you want me to say? You’ve pushed me out of the loop so many times for ‘my own safety,’ but now you _made_ someone _in_ the loop. Someone who is going to have this loop around her for her whole life. And I’m just gonna say this shit takes a village. Maybe if you let me in sooner, I might know what to tell you. Hell, you could’ve let her pop the kid out _here!_ ”

“It worked out–” McCree floundered a little. 

“Going through childbirth in the back of a goddamn car is not ‘working out,’ Jesse,” said Billie, flatly.

McCree nearly said, _‘They don’t call it the mother road for nothing’_ but that had prompted Sombra to cover their infant daughter’s ears in the car and cuss him out half-in-spanish for 30 minutes while clearly delirious from dehydration, so he refrained.

“It’s amazing she didn’t start bleeding out, or get an infection,” Billie muttered, “Do you know what you would have done, then? Does that kid even have shots?”

McCree’s ears burned but at the same time color was draining from his face.

“You two _can’t_ do this alone,” Billie went on, “Now, you both can stay here as long as you need–”

“I can’t put that on you–” McCree started.

“I am getting pretty goddamn tired of both of your ‘need to do this alone’ bullshit. It’s not just _about_ you two anymore. And both of you clamming up rather than reachin’ out for help…” she huffed, “You know why gerbils eat their babies?”

“Jesus, Billie–”

“Because they get spooked. Fear is an animal instinct, and it makes you fucking stupid, and being a parent is one of the scariest goddamn situations anyone can ever be in. Are you going to let that fear put your kid at risk?”

McCree glanced off. 

“I see the way you look at her,” Billie’s voice dropped slightly, “The way you look at both of them, and… it hurts so much because… there is _so much more_ I should have given you—”

“I wasn’t your kid,” McCree said with a shrug, “And you were about a decade and a half younger than I am now, so–”

“So let me say this: I was young, and stupid, but also scared, stubborn, and proud… like you are,” her mouth drew to a thin line, “You’re a good man, Jesse, but this is when the ‘Lone Ranger’ shit stops working. You need to go back–”

“Sombra only let me in on her… project… when I dropped ties with Overwatch,” said McCree, glancing off.

“Is the baby the project–?” Billie’s eyes crinkled in confusion.

“Annie’s not the project, there’s this–look, I can’t get you involved—”

“Oh son of a–” Billie huffed, her head lolling down with exasperation, and the conversation dropped to a mutually frustrated silence before Billie looked back up with a steadying breath, “Jesse, if you can’t, in good conscience, let _me_ get involved, then maybe have the decent sense to get back in touch with the people who have the firepower to make you feel less shitty about asking for help.”

“…I’ll talk to Sombra about it,” said McCree.

“She’s as much of a gerbil as _you_ are, right now,” said Billie with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

The back of McCree’s neck prickled with frustration, but he remembered the sight of Sombra drenched in sweat in the back of 2057 Ford Mustang, his forehead aching after Sombra’s foot slid off of the headrest of the front seat and smacked him during a push, afterbirth staining the upholstery, and Annie squalling in her arms. The short laugh that fell out of Sombra then as she made eye contact with him and the way she didn’t even blink at the name ‘Olivia’ falling out of him breathless. The love in that moment, the sheer terror. 

Billie patted him on the shoulder then and it snapped him out of the memory. She gave him a soft, affectionate look, one he could still recognize from his own childhood, a knowing, lopsided smile he saw in Sombra’s smirk, sometimes. He glanced down, pressing his own lips together tight, and she leaned against him. Mindlessly he wrapped his arms around her. He had grown taller than her at 17, but she still stood up under the slump of his weight and squeezed him. She pulled back from the embrace and looked up at him before patting his shoulder. “You’ll figure it out, cowboy, I know you will.” She nodded her head toward the living room where there was a faint purple glow against the walls. McCree gave her a nod and stepped out of the embrace, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Sombra sat cross-legged on the futon. Her hair was still damp from a shower, piled up in a topknot and several purple screens surrounding her. She was in a button-up flannel shirt, long enough to technically be a minidress on her, half of the buttons undone from the top and Annie crooked in one arm at her breast as she scrolled through the screens with the other.

“Is that _my_ flannel?” McCree leaned on the doorway.

“Maybe…” Sombra said coyly, waving her screens away. 

“…so how much of that did you hea–”

“I dozed off for most of it?” Sombra glanced down at Annie, “Then titty monster here woke up and I’ve been a little occupied since. I’m probably psychic, y’know. Woke up before she could start crying.”

“Probably,” McCree said, slumping onto the futon next to her.

“Y’know, if you stayed in touch, maybe not every conversation you have with Billie wouldn’t be her dropping heavy shit on you like, ‘Take over the agave farm when I die’ or ‘I’m not sure who the hell your biological dad is’ or stuff like that.”

McCree snorted and draped an arm over Sombra’s shoulders, looking down at Annie, “Yeah, maybe,” he said. A long pause passed between them. “…but… she was saying some stuff that makes sense.”

“Like…?” Sombra’s eyes flicked from Annie to him.

“Oh, y’know, ‘Takes a village’ kind of stuff,” he shrugged, “You didn’t hear the part about the gerbils, did you?”

“Why were you talking about gerbils?” Sombra snickered a little.

“Eh ‘Responsibility’ stuff,” McCree said with a shrug, “Y’know I had gerbils when I was a kid so she had to guilt me about that.”

“Ah of course,” said Sombra before glancing over at him, “You’re so full of shit.”

“Yeah…” McCree slumped back to a reclining position on the futon and Sombra gently lowered herself down next to him, still nursing Annie, both of them staring at the ceiling.

“You know we can’t keep this up,” McCree said quietly.

“ _Please_ tell me she didn’t tell you to go back to Gibraltar,” Sombra closed her eyes.

“Well–”

“I knew it,” said Sombra as Annie broke off from her breast with a grunt and a burp. 

“We have a better chance with them than you think,” McCree looked over at her, “And… Annie needs shots, Olivia–there’s a whole buncha shit she needs that they can give us that wont be where the Eye can track.”

Sombra glanced down at Annie who had had lolled off to sleep between her breasts. She trailed a finger along a curlicue of Annie’s fine, dark hair before drawing in a deep breath. “…we get the shots and we leave,” she said after a few seconds.

McCree kissed Sombra on the temple. “They’re gonna love her,” he said, smiling.

“ _Ay que mierda–_ they’re going to know she exists,” Sombra’s voice was filled with dread.

“Which… is a thing that happens with people… eventually,” said McCree.

“Not with me,” said Sombra, side-eying him.

McCree snorted. “I know you,” he said quietly.

“Do you?” said Sombra.

“Better hope I do for our li’l nugget’s sake,” said McCree, gently brushing a hand over Annie’s head.

“…when I wake up, we’re going over a list of approved nicknames.”

“Oh come on, _you_ can call her titty monster, but _I_ can’t call her li’l nugget?”

“When she’s on _your_ tits, you can call her li’l nugget,” said Sombra, nuzzling her head into the crook of McCree’s shoulder and closing her eyes.

“Well _I’m_ taking li’l nugget so you don’t roll over and squish her,” said McCree, gently taking Annie up off of Sombra’s chest.

“Mm-hmm…” Sombra murmured sleepily.

McCree pushed up off of the futon with Annie in his arms. She curled into him, not even flinching at the cold of his prosthetic arm.

“I mean it y’know,” he said quietly, taking Annie over to the portable crib Billie had set up for them, “They _are_ gonna love you.”

Annie only stirred slightly as McCree set her down into bed. “Takes a village,” he murmured before shuffling out of his own jeans and flopping onto the futon next to Sombra.


	2. Homecoming

Genji shook Mercy’s shoulder gently in the middle of the night.

“Angela–Your comm went off,” his voice was soft.

“Mmh…” Mercy just pulled the comforter up to her chin, “Is anyone dying?”

“No–” Genji started.

“Then it can wait–” said Mercy, turning over in bed.

“It can’t–” Genji started.

“Look, just let me talk to her–” a too-familiar voice came over the comm and Mercy’s eyes snapped open, “Jesse?” she sat up in bed as Genji turned on a bedside lamp.

“Hey doc–” McCree started.

Mercy seized her comm from Genji. “Jesse McCree, is that _you!?_ ” she said, furiously.

“Yep,” said McCree, “I–I needed to talk to you about some vaccines—”

“You drop off the face of the earth for _months_ and _now_ you show up asking for help like—”

“It’s not for me. Can you switch to vid-com?” said McCree.

“McCree, _how_ is switching to vid-com going to make this any better?” said Mercy, with an eye-roll.

“Just… switch to vid-com, doc, trust me,” said McCree. 

Mercy huffed and switched her com to vid-com, projecting a small hologram showing McCree holding his own com at arm’s length. He wasn’t wearing his serape. Next to him was Sombra, holding a small red bundle.

“You can bring her closer, it’s okay,” said McCree, glancing over at Sombra, who instinctively flinched inward a little with the bundle.

“McCree–” Mercy started, warily.

Sombra stepped forward and held the little bundle up, tucking some of the cloth aside to reveal a round, chubby-cheeked ruddy brown face topped with a crop of soft, short, dark brown hair. The blanket she was wrapped in was McCree’s serape, Mercy realized.

“Her name’s Annie and… she’s ours. She’s okay. She’s–she’s _great_ , I’m honestly amazed she’s as great as she is, but she needs shots, Doc,” said McCree, he glanced over at Sombra, “And maybe formula?”

“My tits are _fine_ ,” said Sombra, frowning and glancing off, “The more people we get involved in this…”

“Yeah but you’re runnin’ on fumes. And you _said_ we should get a doctor in case–” McCree started.

“I know what I said! But we also said I wouldn’t be joining the Gibraltar Circus troupe!” Sombra snapped.

“They’re outside the Watchpoint…” said Genji, leaning over Mercy’s shoulders slightly, studying the background of the hologram.

“How would they get this close to the watchpoint without setting off any of the security systems?” said Mercy.

“Because I’m _me_ ,” said Sombra, clearly impatient, “Ana-Soledad needs vaccines and Jesse said you were the only doctor we could trust, now _can we?_ ”

“…we should run this by Winston or Jack–” Genji said on reflex.

“No Jack,” said McCree.

“Jack would understand–” Genji started.

“Jack getting involved makes this way messier than it already is,” said McCree.

“…it doesn’t get much messier than when there’s a baby,” said Genji, glancing at Mercy, “Trust us.”

“Look, maybe we can discuss telling people _after we vaccinate my fucking newborn,_ ” said Sombra, a furious hoarseness in her voice.

“Doc– _Please,”_ said McCree.

Mercy’s lips thinned. “Genji–get to Athena’s mainframe and use our override code to let them in.” 

“Are you sure?” said Genji.

“…I honestly don’t think Talon would come up with a ploy like this,” said Mercy, gesturing back at the comm’s projection, “I’ll see you in the infirmary.”

“Got it,” said Genji, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweats as Mercy threw on her robe. Genji was toeing into his sneakers as he headed down the hallway when the door at the end slid open and Genji stopped. Rei was shrunken up against the doorframe, peering at him with those big, dark gray eyes. Her hair was a flame-like mess of bedhead sticking out in all directions.

“Rei–” Genji bent over her and kissed her forehead, “Go back to bed. It’s way too late.”

“Is it a drill?” she rubbed one of her eyes, “Are there bad people?” At two years old, her stumbling, still-forming words had the striking consonant qualities of Mercy’s native German, and the ‘I need to fit in as many syllables as possible’ tempo of his own Japanese. 

“No, everything’s okay,” said Genji, throwing on his hoodie, “Just go back to bed and if you need anything, mom can–” he caught himself, realizing Angela was going to be in the infirmary, and he wasn’t sure calling Hanzo in the middle of the night to keep an eye on her was the best call, “Do you want to go see Athena?” he asked quietly.

“Athena!!” Rei bounced on her heels a little bit.

“Get your coat on,” said Genji.

—-

“I don’t like this,” said Sombra, tucking a bit of the serape aside to study Annie’s face. The Gibraltar air around them was salty.

“You said half of your contacts and safehouses are compromised–As it stands, Overwatch is our best bet,” said McCree, keeping an eye out for anyone who might have pursued them.

“I wanted out of this fight, McCree, we might as well have gone back to Talon,” said Sombra, flaking off a bit of dried snot from Annie’s nose.

“Yeah you say that, but what are your thoughts on _Moira_ playing pediatrician?”

Sombra couldn’t suppress a shudder.

“Yeah. Thought so,” said McCree.

The front gate of the watchpoint slowly rattled open with a long buzz. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Jesse,” she muttered.

“You know I don’t,” said McCree as they both walked in.

—-

“Two months!? You’ve been on the run with _a two month old?!_ ” said Mercy, pulling several small bottles from drawers.

“It hasn’t been that bad–Sombra’s been able to hack a lot of what we need–” said McCree.

“She needs a stable environment–” Mercy went on.

“Because a Watchpoint being squatted on by a rogue splinter of a now-illegal UN Peacekeeping organization is the _definition_ of stable,” said Sombra with an eye-roll as she projected several purple screens.

Mercy ignored the barb. “Did you have a chance to give her a HepB shot when she was born?” said Mercy, grabbing sterilized needles from her cabinet.

“It’s uh… been a bit touch and go,” said McCree, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“…so all the inoculations, then,” said Mercy.

“Yeah,” said McCree with a sigh.

The infant fussed on the examination table, clearly uncomfortable with the cold of the watchpoint infirmary. A high-pitched whine escaped her as Mercy took ahold of one of her bare legs, a needle in her other hand. Sombra was pacing back and forth, several purple screens following her as she chewed her thumbnail and looked tense watching the streams of data between them. Under the lights of the infirmary, it was clear both were exhausted.

“It’s okay, sugarbean,” said McCree, leaning over Annie, “It’s only for a little while–” but Annie’s whine turned to a scream as Mercy made the first injection.

“Jesse–” Sombra looked up from her screens, concerned.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” said McCree as Mercy prepared the next injection, “Hey–” he waggled his prosthetic fingers in Annie’s face, “Look at me? Look at me?”

Annie reached up with her chubby little arms and took ahold of one of his metal fingers, pulling it to her mouth and gumming it while still whining with tearstrained eyes. He sang to her, low and gentle. “ _They say that falling in love is wonderful… it’s wonderful… so they say…._ ”

Annie kept her eyes fixed up at McCree but another whine-turned-scream escaped her as Mercy made the second injection.

“Need some backup, pumpkin,” said McCree, and Sombra huffed and waved away her screens, stepping up to the examination table.

_“And with the moon up above, it’s wonderful… it’s wonderful… so they tell me…”_ Sombra sang, not 100% sure whether to use her head voice and falling a bit flat, but Annie’s eyes flicked to her as she kept gumming McCree’s finger. The baby’s eyes were remarkable, Mercy noticed–purple like Sombra’s, but flecked with the sunlight-through-whiskey brown of McCree’s. McCree and Sombra kept singing to her as Mercy made the last injection and Annie whined a bit but otherwise seemed sufficiently calmed down by her parents’ presence. Mercy bandaged up the injection site and McCree quickly changed Annie’s diaper before getting her back into her onesie and wrapping her back up in the serape. The swaddling seemed to calm her further.

“This is why you disappeared?” said Mercy as Sombra took the bundle from McCree.

“Part of it,” said Sombra, walking around and gently bouncing Annie against her, “For a while, this was just my chance–my _choice_ to get away from Talon, maybe keep her away from the fight for as long as we could… ”

“But then Sombra here had a… pretty significant, and may I say, _horribly_ timed breakthrough with her little ‘Eye’ project,” said McCree.

“I _told_ Jesse I could look after her on my own but he insisted—Anyway, people are after us,” said Sombra, “Not Talon. Not Overwatch. Not Null Sector. Something… older. Omnic Crisis old. And there’s remnants of it in each of the organizations.”

“Are we compromised?” said Mercy.

“Here? This base? I don’t know…” said Sombra, readjusting Annie in her arms and sitting down, “A door opened with those guys always goes both ways… But they _saw_ me and now I’m doing everything I can to keep us hidden.”

“So stay with us,” said Mercy.

“No–” Sombra said on reflex.

“Look at you! _Both_ of you!” said Mercy, “You’re both exhausted! You have a _baby_! You–”

She was cut off as the door slid open and Genji stepped in with a Rei in one arm. 

“Genji?” said McCree, his eyes wide.

“…Yo,” Genji gave an awkward wave with his free arm.

“Long time no see,” said McCree.

“Great, more liabilities” said Sombra, 

“Genji, she’s supposed to be asleep,” said Mercy, looking at Rei.

“Well she’s awake. And I couldn’t just call up Hanzo and say, ‘Hey, McCree’s back, can you keep an eye on Rei and our apartment while we touch base?’”

“I knew this was a bad idea–” Sombra was saying.

“It’s fine–it’s fine,” McCree tried to reassure her.

Rei was staring at McCree.

“Wow–that’s her, huh? She’s so much bigger than last time I saw her,” said McCree. He tilted his head at Rei, “Do you remember me, sunshine?”

Rei stared at him but said nothing.

“…yeah that’s fair,” said McCree.

“That’s what happens when you disappear for the better part of a year,” said Mercy, dryly. But then she sighed and put a hand on McCree’s shoulder. “You have to stay, Jesse. Just for a short while. If not for your sake then for theirs.”

“…we can stay maybe a few hours…” said McCree, looking back at Sombra nearly nodding off with Annie in her arms before Sombra suddenly flinched from her own near-sleep and sat up with attention.

“I think I should also give Annie a full check-up when everyone’s rested–” Mercy went on.

“And make us deal with the rest of Overwatch? No thanks,” said Sombra, glancing off.

“Even if the security system didn’t recognize Sombra, Athena says _your_ biometric data was recognized by the watchpoint security systems as soon as you walked on. If the turrets didn’t fire on you, then Jack and Winston are going to know you’re here,” said Genji, gently letting Rei down.

Sombra shot McCree a dirty look

“…so we make it a few days,” said McCree.

“And of course I’ll need to update her inoculations in a few months,” said Mercy folding her arms.

“Right… said McCree, “That’s… a thing that babies need.”

“Yes. Yes it is,” said Mercy. She watched as Rei warily stepped close to Sombra and Sombra lowered the bundle Annie was wrapped in slightly so Rei could look at her, “Annie won’t be the only child on the Watchpoint.”

“…You’re a bigger target…” Sombra said, not meeting Mercy’s eyes.

“Which is why we protect ourselves,” said Genji.

“You can’t–” said Sombra, “Not against what I’ve seen–Not—” she shrank inward with Annie in her arms, but then she drew in a steady breath, “I’m not in this fight–” said Sombra, “Overwatch–Talon–It’s _arbitrary_ compared to what’s really at stake.”

“Olivia,” McCree squatted to her level and tucked her hair back, gently running his prosthetic hand along the pink lines of her neural implants, her undercut shaggy around them, “I know being alone has been what’s kept you alive all your life, it’s not just _you_ and it’s not just _us_ anymore. You know how they say ‘it takes a village?’” He jammed a thumb in Mercy and Genji’s direction, “This is the village.”

Sombra’s eyes flicked down to Annie. She studied her for a few seconds, watching as Annie’s violet-and-whiskey eyes stared up at her before they slowly shut. Sombra closed her own eyes and took a deep breath. “Fine,” she said with a huff, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“You know I don’t,” said McCree, kissing her on the temple. 


End file.
